


Calling Your Bluff

by Eve_Applebottom



Series: Royal Duty [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Banter, Consent, Dry Humping, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Lucio pouting, M/M, Multi, Nadia is in charge, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, PIV Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Third Wheel, Threesome, Threesome-ish, Valerius confused, Voyeurism, Wine, calling your bluff, condom use, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Applebottom/pseuds/Eve_Applebottom
Summary: Lucio and Nadia have an arrangement. They're marriage is open but they will, out of courtesy, ask the other if they would care to join them if/when they take another lover to bed. When Lucio teasingly asked Nadia for the umpteenth time if she would like to join him and Valerius he really wasn't expecting her to say yes. He also wasn't expecting to become a third wheel at his own threesome!





	Calling Your Bluff

“Noddy don’t be like that!”

“I said no. You are not touching me, not with that thing still on you.”

“It’s my arm! You want me to take off my arm before you’ll get into bed?”

Lucio crossed both his human arm and golden one over his chest and pouted at his wife. Nadia did not seem at all swayed by his grumpy-puppy look.

“Yes. I’m very fond of this dress, and of my nipples. I do not want eather damaged by claws while you’re in the throws of passion.”

“So you’re giving be an ultimatum, you wont let me touch you unless I remove my arm. My arm! You literally want to disarm me, I have to be utterly venerable before I can even touch my own wife.”

Nadia smile. “Yes Lucio. I’m glad you understand the situation.”

Lucio throw both hands in the air in frustration. “Gods Noddy, why does our sex life always have to be a complicated battle!?”

“Well, it might have something to do with that fact that both of you have a caravans worth of baggage relating to your trust issues. Both stride around the world wearing an armour of confidence that borders on arrogance, more than borders actually. And that you’re both inclined to forget that other people are actually, well, people, and you’ll only treat them with respect when and or it suits you or they have somehow proven themselves worthy of basic respect.” Both members of the royal couple turned to were Valerius was lounging on the chaise with a glass of wine. It seemed they’d both forgotten he was there and up till now he’d been enjoying the show. He took a sip of wine. “But that’s just a guess.”

Normally Valerius would not have spoken so boldly, but he had been invited into the royal bed chamber to share a night with both members of the royal couple. And the wine was good. He felt inclined to relax and speak his mind.

Truth be told, he was amazed that Nadia had agree to join them. It was an open secret that the couple had a royal arangement. They could conduct afairs as they wished but out of courtasy needed to “invite” the other member to join them. It had been just a courtesy, until now. 

 

Lucio had been draped over Valerius, insisisting on being fed grapes between murmering sweet and utterly filth nothings into Valerius’ ear when Nadia had entered the room looking for some book she’d left their earlier.

“Darling!” Lucio had exclaimed, nearly knocking Valerius’ glass over as he rearanged himself into a more provocative possition. 

Nadia had stepped over to her husband for the customary kiss on her hand. Lucio had held her fingers after placing the kiss just above her wedding ring. He looked up with a smile of mischief. “Are you sure I can’t tempt you to join me and my ‘compainion’ tonight?” He’d started stroking Valerius’ thigh at this point, targeting the ticklish bit just behind his knee making his consul have to fight not to squirm.

Every other time Lucio had offered the invitation Nadia had decline, often with an eye roll or sarcastic comment. But this time she held Lucio’s eyes and called his bluff.

 

And that had led them to the this situation. All three of them in the bedroom. Lucio about two pouting lips from a tantrum, Nadia cool as a cucumber, and Valerius very uncertin as to what would happen next but determand to enjoy the show. He might be Lucio’s lover (and rather more found of him than he was willing to admit) but he did enjoy watching Nadia take him down a peg or two. She normal won when they clashed. When Lucio got hot and strutted around she’d become cold and still, which only served to frustrate the count. 

Valerius was greatful for this chance to observe the two in such an intimate setting. No doubt when Nadia was finished frustrating Lucio she would leave and he and the count could find there own way to work out that frustration. She wasn’t really about to engage in sexual relations with him. She was just called Lucio’s bluff. Wriling him up. Reminding him that while he was count she was Countress.

He was not expecting Nadia to turn away from Lucio and walk staight towards him. She stood infront of him, the floating fabric of her skirts just brushing his leg.

“Where are you going? We were in the middle of a conversation!”

Nadia looked over her shoulder at Lucio.

“No dear. We finished that conversatin. I will not allowed to touch me unless you first take off the claws. Valerius on the other hand…” Nadia smile down at the consul and he became very aware that she was looking at him like he would look at an unopened bottle of wine. “The only shape part of him is his tongue.”

Valerius swallowed hard. This had to be a bluff. He looked over at Lucio who seemed utterly flabbergasted. 

“Now my dear consul.” Nadia placed one hand on her thigh and started to slowly pull the fabric of her dress up her skin. “My husband, when he offered me this invitation, implied your consent, but before things go much further, I would like to find from you, not him, if you do indeed consent to physical and sexual intemacy at this time?”

Valerius could not believe this was truly happening. He looked at Lucio for guidence but the Count seemed to be experiencing the same disbelief. He looked back at Nadia. She was attrative, he could not deny that. They had often played games, battling their wits again each other. He would not object to her as bed partner. If she wanted to take this further, well by all means he would join her.

Slowly he nodded then gasped as suddenly the Countress was straddling his lap. She calmly removed his wine glass before lacing her fingers behind his head. She felt warm and soft but there was a firmness under the softness, he could feel the strong muscles of her thighs as his hands settled on them.

Slowly she lent forward and kissed him. The kiss was gentle, lips barely brushing against each other. It would have been chaste, if she hadn’t been pressed on the growning hardness between his legs. She pulled back, looking in his eyes to check before she kissed him again, deeper. Valerius opened his mouth, letting her lead and explore as one of his hands moved up from her thigh to her waist to her back.

He was momentraly distracted from marvaling at the women in his lap by Lucio whining. 

The Count did not like to be ignored and very much objected to becoming a third wheel at his own threesome.

“Nadia!” He knelt by the edge of the chaise and tried to nussel his face against Nadia’s thigh but she shooed him.

“I told you Lucio, you’re not allow to touch. You can watch, if you’re good.”

The count sat himself on the chaise long next to the kissing couple, looking throughly put out. 

Nadia placed one hand on Valerius’s chin and turned his head toward Lucio as she began to his kiss his neck. 

Lucio watched as his lover gasped as his wife started to kiss and bite her way along her neck and undo the fastenings of this cloths. Well, he might not be allow to touch Nadia, but Val was still his.

He took the consul’s hand in his golden claw and brought it to his mouth. Valerius had had his eyes closed but opened them as Lucio deliberately sucked one of his fingers into his mouth. His eyes met Lucio’s. Oh, this was going to be a night to remember.

Nadia turned Valerius’s face back to her. First she removed the detailed girdle-belt from her waist before she slowly slide the fine lavender silks from her shoulders and revealed her breasts. 

Lucio shooted up closer to Valerius so her could see too. 

“Touch me.”

Valerius placed both hands over the countress’s breasts. There were warm and soft and firm as the rest of her. Her nipples were a dark brown but the areola a terracotta closer to the rest of her gold and copper skin. They felt heavy in his hands.

Lucio whispered into Valerius’s ears. “Feather light strokes just under the curve of her breast. She likes that.”

Valerius did as the count suggested and from Nadia’s reaction it was clear that he did indeed know what it was the Countess liked.

“Now run your finger just around the edge of her nipples. Both at the same time, yes, that’s it. Light touches. Tease her.”

Valerius could feel Lucio’s breath against his neck as he followed his instructions. It felt strange, being told by Lucio how to touch the women he couldn’t, like he was some kind of conduit between the two. But rather than making him fell used it was extreamly arousing as Nadia gently moan and rocked in his lap and Lucio started to kiss at his neck and undo his long plate of hair. 

“Such beautiful hair, both of you.”

Nadia play with Valerius hair too.

“It’s such a pleasure to see it undone.”

The count only chuckled at his wife's comment as he began to remove his consul's clothing.

Valerius didn’t object to the couple talking to each other about him ,especially if they were going to pay him complements but he didn’t want them to completely objectify him. And so to prove that he was not just thing to be played with but a fully active participant, he took one of Nadia’s sensitive nipples into his mouth. He grinned as he felt her gasp and squirm as he rolled the bud with his tougne. He had had plenty of practive on Lucio to prefect this art.

Nadia shifted herself so she was straddling just one of Valerius’s thighs. She was starting to rut and grind against him like a bitch in heat and he wonderer if she might be able to climax this way, but he didn’t have much time to concider this. The repositioning had allowed Lucio to undo the last of his fascening and get his hand around the consul’s member. Before he could respond Lucio’s golden hand was in his hair and his mouth was captured in a burning kiss. 

Nadia crested over the top of a wave and came down panting.

“Finished for this evening, my dear wife?” Lucio’s human hand had grown tortuously slow on Valerius’s cock but the way he ran the claw of this thumb over Valerius’s bottom lip made it very clear that even if she was he certainly was not finished. 

Nadia rose and pulled a chair closer to the chaise and through a heavily brocaded cushion to them. “Not finished yet. Now keep your hands to yourself or I’ll have to tie them behind your back.” 

Lucio looked as though he might not entirely object to that but he removed his hands and lounged back against the chaise. The look on his face seemed to indicate that he knew what was about to happen and was going to enjoy watching. Valerius though had no idea as the Countress was trying to get him to sit with the cushion between his legs.

“Don’t fret yourself Val, you’ll see what she’s up to in a moment.”

Valerius couldn’t believe his eyes as the Countess nelt down infront of him. He didn’t know where she’d got the prophylactic but he wasn’t about to ask, not when she was using her mouth to help secure it over his member.

Nadia replaced herself on his lap, but this time facing away from him. One hand held the back of the chair as she lowered herself onto his cock. Valerius couldn’t believe how wet and hot her sex felt. It was like oiled velvet or hot liquid satin or, or, god he didn’t know what it was like! It just felt good! She held tight to the back of the chair to balance as she started to ride him.

“You see Val, you’re about to be let in on a secret.” Valerius looked over to see that Lucio was indeed keeping his hands to himself as he watched. “My dear wife Nadia just loves to be fucked from behind. But you were right in some of your observations. Such a proud goddess would never get on her hands and knees, no matter how much she’d enjoy the feeling of being stretched and filled and throughly fucked.” 

Either Nadia also secretly turned on by Lucio’s corse descriptions or she was just enjoying herself too much to acknowledge it, because she just kept riding the Valerius harder and harder.

“I bet she’d adore the feeling of me pounding into her. Ass high as I filled her glorious quim, making it ache so deliciously. She’d be screaming into the bedding, if only she’d unwind enough to ask me to bend her over and make her feel good.” 

Valerius wrapped an arm around Nadia’s waist, not sure if it was to hold her closer to him or to make sure she didn’y fall over. “Lucio…” she moan. “Do shut up.”

“But darling! I’m just doing you asked, keeping my hands to myself, and 'enjoying myself'. And we all here know I enjoy the sound of my own voice almost more than I enjoy my own hand.

“As I was explaining Val, before being interrupted, the position you are currently enjoying with my wife is a compromise. This way she can be entered from behind but still be in control -And mentain her impeccable posture! And the pillow? Well it’s something we discovered by accident. The brocade has a raised texture, and when positioned in such a way as it is now, well the addition yelds very interesting results.”

It as true, the pillow did seem to be rubbing Nadia externally in all the right places just as Valerius cock rubbed all the right places internally. She surfed up another wave and an other before finally crashed down exhausted. Valerius too was left exhausted, boneless, and utterly spent. 

He was still struggling to regain his breathing as Nadia rose, brushing the hair from her face. She cleaned herself with a cloth before redressing.

“That gentlemen, was most satisfactory.”

How could the women who moments before was writhing the the throws of passion, riding him madly to the most intense orgasm he’d every experance while her husband sat next ot them watching, now be so calm and composed!?

She strocked Valerius’s check with one hand and extended the other to Lucio. “Thank you both. I will bid you goodnight. If I am required, I shall be in my bath.”

And with that she picked up Valerius’s wine glass, drained the content and left.

There was a moment of silence before Lucio pulled Valerius to him, wrapping his arms around him as the consul basked in the afterglow and shock.

“That, was your wife.”

Lucio laughed as he stroked Val’s hair. “I know. She’s quite something.” He kissed the top of his consul’s head. “But my dearest Valerius, if we do not start to clean you up soon that thing is going to be stuck to your cock and that would make the next few evenings together considerably less fun.” 

Valerius was inclined to agree. He wondered though if Lucio might let him try Nadia’s technic of putting it on next time they required the use of one. It was certainly sexier than the normal fumbling as they tried to unroll the thing down over one of their erections.

“Also,” Lucio did indeed enjoy the sound of his own voice and it seemed he planned to monologue as he help Valerius to become less sticky. “I have had enough of being ignored and pushed aside for one night. More than one night. I demand that you make up for it by pampering, indulging and generally spoiling me until we are both too tired not to sleep.”

Valerius did his best not to laugh. “So no different from ever other night I’ve spent in your bed?”

“Yes. But this time, while you are ‘serving your indolent lord’ as I believe your refered to what you were doing last week, I want you to give me you’re a full and detailed report on this evening events.”

“You want me to jerk you off while I decribe what it was like to fuck your wife with you kissing me?”

“Exactly. Do you have any objections?”

“None at all.” 

The two made their way to the bed and were just getting comfortable when something dawned on Valerius.

"Hang on, did she take my wine!"

The laugher echoed all the way through the marble hallways to where Nadia was enjoy a lavender and jasmine scented bath. She smiled to herself as she poured the last drops from the wine bottle to her glass. Maybe she should call Lucio's bluff more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't spell, there will be mistakes.
> 
> So, my first Arcana Smut. 
> 
> I imagine that anytime Nadia and Lucio try to have sex together it turns into a battle of wills. In my head Nadia always needs to be the one in charge in the bedroom and while Lucio is happy as a switch and to occasionally let her domme him he does find if frustrating that she can't let herself relax for fear of feeling venerable or being seen as weak.


End file.
